He Knew He Was Right
by CaptainOats12
Summary: Remus makes a very big mistake. Set a few years after Maruader Era. SiriusRemus SLASH OneShot


**A/N So of course, I took the title from Anthony Trollope's book 'He Knew He Was Right'. I hope I don't get sued for copyright! Anyway, it just felt so right for the story. I hope you enjoy the fic, please read and reivew! Feedback is always appreciated and ConCrit is useful. However flames do nothing but burn my dreams. So if you would kindly not play with fire if you are in close proximity of my dreams, that would be very much appreciated! **

**This is written in Remus' POV if you hadn't noticed.

* * *

**

I sat in my favourite armchair in my small, yet cosy cottage. I had moved a few years ago due to the fact that the flat I lived in then was occupied by Black as well as me and when he was arrested I couldn't handle the memories so I moved. My current cottage was situated in an empty area somewhere in the north of the country. I was all alone here so there was no chance of me hurting or killing anyone on the full moons. When I was living with Black we had a flat in the city and it was different because he could control me as Padfoot and could stop me from leaving the flat. The damage was easily repairable in the morning.

I had an open book resting on my knee but I was too busy thinking to read. I smiled contentedly to myself. I had had a good day today, I had managed to survive my job another week without them finding out about my 'furry little problem', and I had finished sorting out all my books into alphabetical order. Something I was proud of but my old friends would call geeky. My old friends…just thinking about them brought back the pain I thought I had forgotten. But apart from that I was happy, well, as happy as a man can be who has lost everyone he loves and has lived alone for the past 3 years of his life.

It was as I sat day dreaming that it happened: a loud cracking sound to draw me away from my thoughts and an all too familiar man standing in front of me. I gasped and the forgotten book dropped from my knee to the clean white carpet as I stood up.

There he was, Sirius Black, love of my life and betrayer of two people I loved most dearly in the world (excluding him). He was looking worse for wear. His once enchantingly soft and shiny hair was now matted and greasy. His once glowing eyes seemed dead to me. And his clothes were what I could only describe as rags, presumably Azkaban uniforms. Sirius always told me he hated uniforms, hated being told what to wear. Well, it served him right. His face, once youthful and alive, had aged over 20 years in the course of only 3. Wrinkles covered it and dirt and facial hair only added to the aged look. And I can only guess that his soul was dead from experiencing more pain and suffering that any man should have to endure. I couldn't deny that seeing him again after so long made my heart flutter but I ignored it and told myself to stop being such an idiot.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. And suddenly it hit me. Sirius Black, the man who caused the misery and pain I had lived with for too long, had run away from the prison he deserved to rot in for the rest of eternity. And he should be back there.

I glared at him and growled, 'I don't know what you're doing Black, but you don't deserve to be a free man. I'm sure the ministry have been panicking about a _death eater,_' I said these words with particular venom, 'being on the loose and would be more than happy if I called them right now to tell them he was standing in my living room.'

'No,' He croaked. His voice was dry from not being used for three years.

'How dare you?' I shout at him making him wince, 'How dare you come to _my _house, tell me what I can't do, after what you did to me? After all the pain you put me through.'

'I'm sorry.' He said, not moving, hardly even blinking, just staring at me.

'Yeah, well, sorry isn't good any more! You made me forgive you _so _many times when we were dating with your 'puppy dog eyes' and your '"I'm sorry"s' I should never have forgiven you for some of the things you did to me back in school Black. You were a bastard then and you're even more of a bastard now. I am _never _going to forgive you for what you did to James, Lily and Peter.' I snarled. The flicker of emotion that was visible on his rock hard features the moment I said 'Peter' caught my attention, but I just passed it off as Sirius letting his mask down for a second.

When he didn't respond I carried on, 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call in at the ministry to inform them of your presence.' I made for the door but as I passed Sirius his hand shot out and I felt the cold, dry hand land on my arm. I flinched away as if he had bit me.

'Don't you dare touch me,' I snarled menacingly. I could see hurt in his eyes from my hostility and it made me happy to think that I was starting to make up for the pain he put me through.

'Just listen to me,' He asked desperately, 'please.'

I sighed, 'Why should I?'

'Because I want you to know the truth,' He was determined and I could see it in his eyes. He stepped to the side so that he was now in the way of me and the door. I had no choice but to obey.

'I already know the bloody truth,' I growled, 'And it involves you betraying two of my friends to the dark lord, killing the other, and leaving me to pick up the pieces of my shattered life and heart.'

I saw concern in his eyes but I didn't want his bloody pity. I lashed out at him, leaving a purple bruise on his right cheek. But he didn't react, he showed no signs of pain. That fuelled my anger even more and I hit him until my fists were throbbing from the agony. He was hurt, I could see it, but he didn't want to show it.

'That's not the truth.' He stated matter-of-factly. It took me a second to remember what he was talking about and when I did I gaped at him like he was a mad man.

'Of course it's the truth, how can you say it's not?' I asked incredulously, 'All the evidence is against you!'

'Yeah, well all the evidence is wrong.' He said, his once so easily readable face illegible to me now.

I stared at him for a second, checking that he was actually serious and hadn't gone loony in the years he had been in Azkaban. Then I put my hands on my hips and stared at him expectantly.

'So what is the "truth" then?'

He looked relieved that I had actually given him a chance. 'You can't actually believe that I would ever betray James and Lily, could you?' I glared at him. 'Well, yes then. But I swear to you I would rather die than betray my friends, I would rather die than be a _death eater_!'

'But didn't, did you? You should have died instead of them!' He nodded sorrowfully as I said these purposefully hurtful words.

'I know, it's my fault,' He murmured more to himself than me.

'Of course it's your fault. You bloody KILLED them!' I shouted.

He looked up, an emotion I could only describe as rage filled his eyes. 'I DIDN'T KILL THEM! PETER FUCKING PETTIGREW DID!' His infuriated words hit me like a rock. I told myself he was lying to me, but somewhere deep inside I believed him.

'Peter is dead, Black.' I stated.

He looked at me forlornly which was a large contrast to the angry maniac he was mere seconds ago. 'Call me Sirius, please.' He begged. I stared into those mesmerising eyes and nodded. He took my hands in his and this time I didn't pull away from disgust but held onto the comfortingly familiar hands.

'Peter is still alive.' And this time I didn't contradict him, but waited for him to continue. 'James, Lily and I decided to have Peter as their secret keeper instead of me because Voldemort would guess that I was the secret keeper and come and after me. He would never think that they'd use a weak thing like Peter.' He gritted his teeth together angrily at the thought of Peter. I encouraged him to keep going. 'Peter was the death eater and Peter betrayed them.'

I took a step back from him, releasing our hands. 'Peter?' I asked incredulously. Sirius nodded.

'He had been working for the Dark Lord for a while and it was the perfect opportunity.'

'But you killed all those muggles.' I said, suddenly remembering the main reason Sirius had been imprisoned.

'I didn't, Peter did.' I opened my mouth to retort but Sirius spoke before I could say anything. 'He had his wand behind his back and before I could curse him he blew the whole street up and killed all those muggles. He cut off his finger to stage his death and ran down into the sewer as Wormtail.'

And as much as I wanted to believe his story, I couldn't. 'I need a drink.' I whispered and hurried off to the kitchen.

When I got back he was sitting in my armchair, _my _armchair. He stood up, though, when I entered. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my body. I didn't push him away, but I didn't welcome the contact either. He looked a bit put off, but he brushed it aside and leant down so that our foreheads were touching.

'I know you probably don't believe me,' he whispered in a husky voice, 'but please just give me a chance. Remember, I love you.' And with that he kissed me. It was just as amazing as I remembered, made even better by the long interval, and I savoured every moment of it.

He pulled back and I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips but I couldn't smile. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered. But deep down, I knew I wasn't. I knew he had lied to me. I knew he had betrayed my best friends. I knew he was a murder, a death eater, an escaped convict. I knew I was right.

A resounding crack filled the room and a look of realization dawned on Sirius' face. He made to run away but he was being held in place by a force. A force that I was controlling by my wand. He looked up into my eyes and a pleading look filled his. Chains that came out of one of the Ministry worker's wand wrapped themselves around Sirius.

'How could you, Remus! I thought you loved me!' He cried in anguish. I looked anywhere but at him. Guilt was spreading through me. What if I had made a mistake? But it was too late to back out now.

'Take him away.' I ordered the officials. They looked at me unsurely.

'You betrayed my trust!' Sirius whimpered. I felt tears coming to my eyes. How could I be so weak?

'TAKE HIM AWAY!' I screamed, louder than intended. But they got the message and within a second they were gone. Leaving me alone in my humble abode, with only my thoughts and regrets as company.

It was only 10 years later, on that day in the shrieking shack where Sirius explained it all, that I realised what a grievous mistake I had made, and how wrong I had been.

* * *

**A/N Did you love it, hate it, have no strong feelings towards it? Now is your opportunity to tell me. Just press that bluey purple button and you will make me a very happy bunny. Unless you flame. Then I will be unable to reply to reviews, review other stories or write any other stories because I will be ashes. Think about it.**


End file.
